<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frog and Snake by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962480">Frog and Snake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads'>lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s Vore Babey [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Naga Deceit Sanders, Sanders Sides vore, Soft Vore, Vore, frog patton sanders, implied gt vore, safe vore, willing prey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus is tired of watching Patton be self-destructive.<br/>Wrote this immediately after svs 2. I'm very tired. Enjoy</p><p>Warning: this story contains vore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s Vore Babey [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Original Version (Mildly obnoxious version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soft/safe vore<br/>mention of a brooding pouch<br/>Janus is Virgil's dad in case that isn't obvious</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both chapters are essentially the same other than in this first one Janus’ name is spelled differently at different times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote his name differently as a joke but that didn’t land well, so I re-did the story with his name spelt correctly each time (chapter 2).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many strange creatures in the forest where Janus lived. There were the mer twins in the lake, one a kraken and the other a dolphin, and the Sphinx in the mountain who much-preferred debates over riddles, and even Janis and his son Virgil, two nagas just doing their best in life. The strangest creature, however, in Janiss' opinion, was the little frogman who cared about everyone else a little too much.</p><p> </p><p>The frog, Patton, was far smaller than all the other forest dwellers, at least the ones who could talk. He was so small in fact that when Virgil had first befriended him they were about the same size, and now he fits easily in Virgil’s hands. His size didn’t stop him from trying to take care of everyone else in the forest. Whenever Remus got sick from eating garbage Patton would nurse him back to health. Whenever Roman got cut and bruised on an “adventure” Patton would patch up his wounds. Whenever Logan needed someone to infodump on Patton was always a willing ear. Whenever Virgil was still small and afraid of storms Patton would visit their den and help him fall asleep while it was thundering. He was always available to help, and Janice never understood how he had the time to do it all and still take care of himself. It turns out he didn’t have that time.</p><p> </p><p>Patton never took the time to take care of his own wants and even his own needs and it was so starkly obvious once Janiss finally realized this. Janis couldn’t remember a single time seeing Patton do something he wanted to do. He’d never caught Patton one a contemplative stroll, or taking a quick lap around the pond, or even just taking a simple nap. He was always active except when he had to sleep, and if he weren’t so close to Virgil Janus isn’t sure he’d have ever seen Patton sleep. This bothered Janis to no end, and, in turn, Janiss bothered Patton to no end to take a break for once in his life! </p><p> </p><p>Now, Janice and Patton had never been particularly close despite their connections to Virgil, but it was largely through those connections that Janiss found a reason to care about Patton and the others. </p><p> </p><p>He was trying, once again today, so convince Patton to take care of himself. Patton had stayed up the past two nights to make a gift for Remus for some anniversary of something, it didn’t matter. What did matter was how clearly exhausted Patton was. Janis had been trying for months now to convince Patton to just spend an hour on himself, and every time he brought it up Patton treated the topic as though Janus tried to talk him into murder. It was frustrating, always talking in circles and getting nowhere fast. It was like arguing with a child!</p><p> </p><p>An idea struck him. </p><p> </p><p>“Patton,” he said sweetly, “once we’re done delivering your gift, would you come help me something?” Patton turned his head to face Janis. The naga had kindly decided to accompany him in delivering his gift to Remus so he “wouldn’t fall over himself in his drowsiness”. Patton flashed him a smile, not near as bright as it could be. “Of course, I’d love to help you with anything you need!” Janiss huffed, almost amused. /I hope this works./</p><p> </p><p>The gift-giving was honestly uneventful. Remus thanked Patton in his own Remus-y way and then they left back towards Janice’s den. Virgil was out for the day hanging out with Logan, and Janiss was glad for it. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain what he was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Janis,” Patton started when they arrived, “can I ask, what do you need me to help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Janus laughed, settling down in their nest and gesturing Patton over to join, “You can’t really help me if you don’t know what’s happening.” Patton quickly sat next to his coils.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo... what is it you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Janis shifted their coils awkwardly, “Ah, well, where to start? I’ve been having this... feeling... lately. For a while now actually. You remember when Virgil was really young, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you remember how, when he was really young, he’d sleep through the night in my brooding pouch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... where is this going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I miss being able to hold Virgil like that, and you’re so small I thought, maybe, I could... hold you... instead.”</p><p> </p><p>They both stayed quiet for a moment as Patton processed Janiss’ request. After a moment he offered up another forced smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I... I don’t see why not. Might even be fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“As long as you’re ok with it...” Janice moved closer, wrapping the end of his tail around Patton’s waist. “I’m going to lift you up,” he warned. Patton nodded and Janiss brought him up to his mouth. He took Patton’s wrists in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“This won’t take too long. I’m going to start with your hands, and if you want out at any time I will let you out. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton nodded, “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” With that stated, Janis guided Patton’s hands into his mouth and began to swallow him.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tight squeeze down Janus’ throat, but, to Patton’s surprise, it wasn’t unpleasant. The movement of muscles pulling him downwards relaxed his own, which was probably helpful in the process of swallowing something alive, and it honestly felt pretty nice. He was soon deposited in Janis’ brooding pouch, and Patton could easily see how young nagas could find comfort in such a place. It was warm and the walls were soft; the sound of the outside world was dulled by layers of flesh and the steady heart beating nearby like a lullaby. He felt the weight of those two all-nighters all at once, and he was conked out in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Janiss felt the frog pass out and a bit of pride swelled in his chest. One of his plans finally worked. </p><p> </p><p>He laid down for a “victory nap” for his efforts, and soon drifted off to a gentle sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Less Obnoxious Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its the same as the first chapter but Janus’ name is spelled the same every time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote the original version at 3am the same day svs redux came out, so which is a time when I think everything is hilarious even when it’s not.</p><p>I thought I’d put out a slightly less obnoxious version of the story where Janus’ name is spelt correctly throughout for anyone who might’ve been bothered by that.</p><p> (If I missed any instances where his name is spelt wrong let me know)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many strange creatures in the forest where Janus lived. There were the mer twins in the lake, one a kraken and the other a dolphin, and the Sphinx in the mountain who much-preferred debates over riddles, and even Janus and his son Virgil, two nagas just doing their best in life. The strangest creature, however, in Janus’ opinion, was the little frog man who cared about everyone else a little too much.</p><p>The frog, Patton, was far smaller than all the other forest dwellers, at least the ones who could talk. He was so small in fact that when Virgil had first befriended him they were about the same size, and now he fits easily in Virgil’s hands. His size didn’t stop him from trying to take care of everyone else in the forest. Whenever Remus got sick from eating garbage Patton would nurse him back to health. Whenever Roman got cut and bruised on an “adventure” Patton would patch up his wounds. Whenever Logan needed someone to infodump on Patton was always a willing ear. Whenever Virgil was still small and afraid of storms Patton would visit their den and help him fall asleep while it was thundering. He was always available to help, and Janus never understood how he had the time to do it all and still take care of himself. It turns out he didn’t have that time.</p><p>Patton never took the time to take care of his own wants and even his own needs and it was so starkly obvious once Janus finally realized this. Janus couldn’t remember a single time seeing Patton do something he wanted to do. He’d never caught Patton on a contemplative stroll, or taking a quick lap around the pond, or even just taking a simple nap. He was always active except when he had to sleep, and if he weren’t so close to Virgil Janus isn’t sure he’d have ever seen Patton sleep. This bothered Janus to no end, and, in turn, Janus bothered Patton to no end to take a break for once in his life! </p><p>Now, Janus and Patton had never been particularly close despite their connections to Virgil, but it was largely through those connections that Janus found a reason to care about Patton and the others. </p><p>He was trying, once again today, to convince Patton to take care of himself. Patton had stayed up the past two nights to make a gift for Remus for some anniversary of something, it didn’t matter. What did matter was how clearly exhausted Patton was. Janus had been trying for months now to convince Patton to just spend an hour on himself, and every time he brought it up Patton treated the topic as though Janus was trying to talk him into murder. It was frustrating, always talking in circles and getting nowhere fast. It was like arguing with a child!</p><p>An idea struck him. </p><p>“Patton,” he said sweetly, “once we’re done delivering your gift, would you come help me with something?” Patton turned his head to face Janus. The naga had kindly decided to accompany him in delivering his gift to Remus so he “wouldn’t fall over himself in his drowsiness”. Patton flashed him a smile, not near as bright as it could be. “Of course, I’d love to help you with anything you need!” Janus huffed, almost amused. /I hope this works./</p><p>The gift-giving was honestly uneventful. Remus thanked Patton in his own Remus-y way and then they left back towards Janus’ den. Virgil was out for the day hanging out with Logan, and Janus was glad for it. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain what he was about to do.</p><p>“Janus,” Patton started when they arrived, “can I ask, what do you need me to help you with?”</p><p>“Of course,” Janus laughed, settling down in their nest and gesturing Patton over to join, “You can’t really help me if you don’t know what’s happening.” Patton quickly sat next to his coils.</p><p>“Soooo... what is it you need me to do?”</p><p>Janus shifted his coils awkwardly, “Ah, well, where to start? I’ve been having this... feeling... lately. For a while now actually. You remember when Virgil was really young, right?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“And you remember how, when he was really young, he’d sleep through the night in my brooding pouch?”</p><p>“Yes... where is this going?”</p><p>“Well, I miss being able to hold Virgil like that, and you’re so small I thought, maybe, I could... hold you... instead.”</p><p>They both stayed quiet for a moment as Patton processed Janus’ request. After a moment he offered up another forced smile.</p><p>“Well I... I don’t see why not. Might even be fun.” </p><p>“As long as you’re ok with it...” Janus moved closer, wrapping the end of his tail around Patton’s waist. “I’m going to lift you up,” he warned. Patton nodded and Janus brought him up to his mouth. He took Patton’s wrists in his hand.</p><p>“This won’t take too long. I’m going to start with your hands, and if you want out at any time I will let you out. Got it?”</p><p>Patton nodded, “Got it.”</p><p>“Good.” With that stated, Janus guided Patton’s hands into his mouth and began to swallow him.</p><p>It was a tight squeeze down Janus’ throat, but, to Patton’s surprise, it wasn’t unpleasant. The movement of muscles pulling him downwards relaxed his own, which was probably helpful in the process of swallowing something alive, and it honestly felt pretty nice. He was soon deposited in Janus’ brooding pouch, and Patton could easily see how young nagas could find comfort in such a place. It was warm and the walls were soft; the sound of the outside world was dulled by layers of flesh and the steady heart beating nearby like a lullaby. He felt the weight of those two all-nighters all at once, and he was conked out in seconds.</p><p>Janus felt the frog pass out and a bit of pride swelled in his chest. One of his plans finally worked. </p><p>He laid down for a “victory nap” for his efforts, and soon drifted off to a gentle sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>